


sweetness

by karmakarma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and uh that's basically it, sehun and minseok are mentioned, the reason for the rating is one lil joke bbh makes btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmakarma/pseuds/karmakarma
Summary: Baekhyun tries to pull a sweet gesture for Kyungsoo on his day off.





	sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know ANYTHING about overwatch dont look too closely at the parts where it's mentioned i watched like 30 secs of one gameplay as research skjfhdsk

Baekhyun feels the headphones encasing his ears being pulled away, letting the sounds of gunfire and general violence out into the air around him. Only a backward glance is spared before he goes back to his rapid clicking. 

"I'm about to murder this round, Soo!" The long, thin fingers of Baekhyun's other hand fly across the keyboard in patterns Kyungsoo still doesn't understand. "Give me a second, okay?"

It's been a long day for the both of them, but the tiredness in their muscles is nothing new. To them, fatigue is an almost constant state, especially during the more hectic times of the year. Baekhyun is lucky that the reason for his exhaustion today is that he's been playing video games nonstop since getting up at noon. He's gotten the rest day he's been dreaming of since the new update was released, and he's made sure to make the most of it.

Then there's Kyungsoo on the opposite end of the spectrum, filling up his supposed free time with solo schedules and filming and Kyungsoo ( _not_ EXO D.O.) appearances. Even though he feels like he's two seconds away from collapsing, he knows he's enjoying himself, so he's been telling the worried Baekhyun to relax enough for the both of them. He tells Baekhyun that seeing him well-rested and smiling is better than himself having a good night's sleep, even on days he can't get away for even a quick nap. He puts the headphones around Baekhyun's neck because he thinks his volume is up loud enough. If he ruins his ears this way, it's not going to be because Kyungsoo let him.

The computer screen flashes a streak of fire, and the word VICTORY appears in front of it.

"I fucking called it!" Baekhyun jumps up, pushing his swivel chair far back enough to bump Kyungsoo's feet. "Did you see that? I told you I was gonna--wait, look, look, look, I'm the play of the match." Baekhyun taps his nail right onto center of the glass of the monitor showing the replay of the game from his perspective. 

"That's wonderful, Baek." Kyungsoo says, rolling the chair aside so he can walk up behind Baekhyun and kiss his cheek, "Fun round?"

When Kyungsoo tries to pull away, Baekhyun grabs onto his wrist. "Eh," he turns around on his heel to give Kyungsoo his own kiss on the cheek. "Not the best of the day, but not the worst. I mean, I won, didn't I?"

Kyungsoo hums. He pets the top of Baekhyun's head a couple times before moving away, walking to the bed and shrugging his jacket off.

The computer is still displaying the game, Baekhyun's teammates for that round congratulating each other on the chat, but they don't have his attention anymore. It all goes to Kyungsoo, who looks smaller than usual, hunched on the edge of the mattress and rubbing his palms over his short hair.

"What about you, baby? How was your fan sign?" Baekhyun wants to go over there and touch Kyungsoo. He doesn't know how or where, just that he has the overwhelming urge for every inch of his skin to be in contact with every inch of his. "Did you like the snacks I sent you? I know you like the churros, but I was kinda scared you'd get sick of them soon and I didn't want to be the reason you don't have your beloved churros anymore, so I asked my brother what to get, and he said to ask Sehun because he knows he always remembers all this shit about everyone that he just keeps in his head to...I don't know, jack off to? Uh, never mind, forget I said that last part. Anyway--"

"Thank you." Baekhyun looks at him, surprised because he didn't notice he'd started rambling. Kyungsoo has his elbows on his knees, and he's smiling so brightly but so wearily up at Baekhyun it makes his heart clench. "I love chocolates and caramels, and I love you. Thank you."

The urge is now uncontrollable. Baekhyun puts his headphones down on the table and jogs over to Kyungsoo though he's only a few feet away. Baekhyun's still not sure what he's going to do when he gets there, but Kyungsoo makes the decision for him, opens his arms and puts his knees together so Baekhyun can sit across his lap but also hug him as much as he wants.

For a second, Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun's going to be silent, that he's going to enjoy the moment and keep his sharp chin digging into the top of Kyungsoo's head, but it's Baekhyun he's talking about, and so he has to feel the bone press against his scalp a little harder every time he opens his mouth to speak. "But did you like it?" Baekhyun asks.

"The candies?" Kyungsoo's voice is muffled by Baekhyun's collarbones. They're pressed against his lips, moving with each syllable, and he feels it rumbling in his chest more than he hears it, and it's the closest Baekhyun has felt to Kyungsoo all day. He didn't realize how much he missed him.

"Yeah, the candies." For once, Baekhyun takes on a quiet tone. He's afraid of being louder than Kyungsoo because he's scared he'll miss something. It doesn't make the most sense in the world because Kyungsoo only really talks to fill up the (scarce) silences that dot Baekhyun's speech, but now he's vulnerable all of a sudden. A little more in love than usual. "You have this thing where you don't complain. It's okay to do that sometimes, you know." He changes the angle of his neck so that it's his cheek that presses against the top of Kyungsoo's head. "Even if it's about me." 

Kyungsoo laughs, low and deep, and Baekhyun's whole body shudders. It startles Kyungsoo a bit, makes him think Baekhyun is falling, so his hands fly up to steady him. 

"Alright." Kyungsoo says once he's sure Baekhyun is secure. It doesn't take long because he already was in the first place. "Stop letting your food sit in the fridge for so long. I saw one of your tupperwares in the back when I was trying to put away the bulgogi I made last week. The only thing inside it was mold."

Baekhyun bites his lip to keep the laughter in. "Not what I meant, Soo."

"You know if it was Minseok who found it, you would've gotten a smack to the back of your head."

"Well, why were you looking inside my tupperwares in the first place, huh?" Baekhyun leans back to show Kyungsoo his pout. It's another sudden movement that has Kyungsoo rushing to make sure Baekhyun doesn't end up ass first on the ground. "They're labelled  _Baekhyun_. That means  _none of your goddamn business_."

Kyungsoo laughs. "It was a clear container!" 

Baekhyun's pout turns into a frown. "You really hated the candies, didnt you." It's not a question, it's a statement of what he already knows. Kyungsoo will jump through hoops to protect Baekhyun's pride or feelings or honor because, as so many people fail to recognize, he's sensitive and proud and there are those who think that just because he's loud and projects the utmost confidence, there's no knocking him down. 

If Kyungsoo's dancing around a yes or no question, refusing to get straight to the point when one of those answers results in a satisfied, smiling Baekhyun, then he can guess which one is right.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says, "I had to listen to Hakyun hyung gush about them from the minute he opened the box. Even the director came by to tell me how much he loved them." Kyungsoo runs his hand up and down Baekhyun's back to soothe him, which does make some of the tension in Baekhyun's body dissolve. "They say thank you, by the way. And hyung says he liked your teaser too."

Baekhyun's shoulders slump. "You didn't even deny my use of the word 'hate'." He isn't even hearing the words coming out of Kyungsoo's mouth anymore. He's been searching, searching for key words that indicate positive feedback, but his ears don't pick up on them, and so they don't pick up on anything at all. "How bad exactly were they?"

"There's no way they were bad." Kyungsoo's words have a lot of force behind them, much more than necessary. Like he's trying to convince himself too.

It makes Baekhyun tilt his head at him. "Why?" He thinks it's an interesting choice of words. "What do you mean?"

"Because everyone loved them."

Baekhyun doesn't feel the usual rush he does when he knows he's being appreciated. "Yeah, but I want your opinion. You won't even say you thought they were okay, which means you thought they were gross." He curls in on himself even more, but he's still on Kyungsoo. "Because if you tried them and actually liked them...well..." He trails off to worry his lip in thought.

As much as Kyungsoo finds comfort in being silent, it's the opposite when it comes from Baekhyun. He finds himself leaning forward, trying to see what's wrong by looking at Baekhyun closer.

Baekhyun looks deep in his mind until all the worry on his face disappears in less than second. "You...you didn't even have a piece."

Kyungsoo squirms, which proves difficult with someone on him. There's a brief moment where the discomfort caused by the day returns, but Kyungsoo wills that away. When did Baekhyun get so good at reading him?

"Look, I--"

Then, Baekhyun turns limp. "You didn't hate my present. You just didn't get off your ass for long enough to try it." It's like all the uneasiness in his form left him, and all that's left is relief. It's smug, but it's relief, and Kyungsoo finds he's thankful for it, even if it is at his own expense. "God, I really thought I messed up, but it turns out it was you who messed up. You're the one who thought,  _gee, Baekhyun must've agonized over trying to be sweet and sending the whole cast and crew of my movie one box each of expensive handmade candy. Let me tell him I hate him by not eating any of it_."

"Ah," Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun grows even more smug until, "am I a telepath? How did I send my exact thoughts to you so precisely, right down to the  _gee_?"

Baekhyun swats at his chest. "Shut up." He was upset for a second before thinking about how busy Kyungsoo's been, how he thinks he should just be grateful Kyungsoo took the time to open the gift while at workat all. It must've been a tough day, and even though he's not thrilled that Kyungsoo didn't get to try what he got him, he's not mad. 

It must be true what they say about it being the thought that counts because, truthfully, though Kyungsoo's box went untouched, watching the delivery guys bring them in for everyone, even the lowliest of the unpaid interns, he had a hard time containing the unbridled joy he felt in his chest.

There was so much pride in Kyungsoo from Baekhyun's show of love and kindness, and it maybe inspired him to give his box away to the first fan he spoke to. He knows how hard they work to get tickets, how long they wait in line to see him or his colleagues. Maybe the all-over blush and blinding smile he got from the girl was his thank you to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo's cheek again. "It's okay." he says, even though Kyungsoo can see on his face that everything's forgiven, that everything's been fine the whole time. 

The thing about Baekhyun is he likes to talk, even when the words he's saying don't have any meaning behind them. He keeps his mouth moving and the words coming and it's just lucky, he guesses, that Kyungsoo finds it charming, that he likes it, thinks it's perfect all the same after hearing screaming fans the whole day. 

Sometimes, though, Baekhyun's words are packed with emotion. Sometimes, Baekhyun's words are small and few and so, so little compared to how they usually are, but they burst with passion and the feelings drip off of them and onto the soul, just like now, when he surprises Kyungsoo by saying, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kyungsoo says after blinking a few times. "I, uh, I'd love to try some of your personal stash. I know you saved some for yourself."

This time it's Baekhyun who wonders about Kyungsoo's ability to know the way he works.

"Maybe if Sehun didn't claim the rest for himself." 

Kyungsoo smiles at that. Baekhyun's version would've been a short, mostly quiet laugh that would've been heard in the 'okay' that followed, but Kyungsoo gets it all done with the raised corners of his mouth.

"Let's go to bed." Baekhyun says. "Sleep in my room?"

The usual Kyungsoo would've protested, at least about not getting cleaned up first, and Baekhyun knows this, has tried and failed to get him to retire together without a shower before, but something tells Baekhyun that he'll be successful this time. Kyungsoo doesn't even remember how loudly his body was yelling at him for being overworked until Baekhyun suggested rest.

Baekhyun can't perceive the same ache Kyungsoo feels all over because of his back-to-back schedules, but Kyungsoo thinks that he just might be able to after all. He thinks that maybe if he tried hard enough, he'd feel how light Baekhyun is from all the Overwatch. 

Just when did it get so easy between them? 

Kyungsoo doesn't want to talk anymore. Instead, he wraps his arms around Baekhyun one last time before pulling him down onto the soft bed. They fall asleep like that, fully clothed, feet still planted on the ground, and when they wake at three in the morning to get ready for their group activities, they're still in each other's arms. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THIS DONE IN AN HOUR AND A HALF I REALLY DONT WANNA STUDY FOR FINALS
> 
> also pls tell me what u think :>>


End file.
